


In The Heat Of The Summer

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Summer hook-ups, Theo is misunderstood, and kind of a little shit, but he has his reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: The incredibly cliché story of a summer romance between two boys because I had a need.





	In The Heat Of The Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> Hi Gabe, here is the beginning of the vacation fic after.... so many months 😅  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter!!
> 
> Title inspiration is from this song 😊 https://youtu.be/p38xW-IjvOc or https://m.soundcloud.com/user_5094832705/summer?in=user_5094832705/sets/saturation-2

Liam had been up for hours, catching up on packing his things. He waited until last minute like always, his mother had told him multiple times over the week that he had better get it done early, but he never listened. Right now though, his ride was on their way to pick him up so he had to hurry. He could feel his mother’s presence in the doorway while he was busy stuffing the last few articles of clothing that could fit into his duffle bag, the suitcase being full with other clothes and his camera. Liam knew his mother was still reluctant in letting him leave for the summer, but he insisted and with a little help from Mason and David, it was hard for Jenna to say no.

“Please don’t say it,” Liam groaned, tilting his head towards her slightly. “I know what you’re going to say.”

His mother sighed, fully moving into the room and coming up beside him to pat his shoulder, “Okay, I won’t say it. Would it kill you to learn how to fold things properly?” She said, picking up a shirt from the duffle. “Everything is going to be wrinkled.”

“So, I’ll rewash them.” Liam shrugged, taking the shirt from her to stuff back into the bag, “It not that big of a deal.”

Jenna was quiet for a moment before Liam looked at her. Her eyes were red and lined with tears once again in the span of three days.

“Mom, please. Do not cry again.”

She sniffled, “I just don’t know what I’m going to do without you this summer.”

Liam dropped his shoulders and grimaced when he looked back at her tear stained face, “There’s plenty you and dad could do while I’m gone, you shouldn’t stay at home all summer either. You both get vacation days, use them.”

“And besides, we'll have plenty of time before school starts to do some things together.”

Jenna gave a gentle smile, “How did I end up with such a sweet kid?”

“I was raised by the best,” he replied before she wrapped him in a warm hug, laughing sadly as a horn blared from outside.

“That’s them,” Liam said as he pulled back, “Can I go now?”

She nodded her head, finally relenting, “Call me when you get there.”

Liam smiled bright, “I will.”

  
“You sure you have everything?” Jenna asked when Liam met her and David at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes,” He groaned, swinging his duffle onto his shoulder.

“Liam,” David warned

“I have everything I need. You both spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Bryant, everything is settled.”

David pulled out his wallet, opening it up and sliding a sleek card out, offering it to him.

“I have money saved up, I don't need it.” Liam said, furrowing his brows slightly.

“Your money is for you to enjoy, this is so that you can buy your own food and necessities if needed. I don't feel right having you depend on the Richard and Connie for everything.” He said, holding the card out again.

Liam knew better than to argue with them, especially when David was one second away from putting the card into his pocket himself.

He grabbed the card and smiled, “They’re waiting, I need to go now. I'll call.”

“You better.” Jenna said, giving Liam one last tight hug.

“I'm serious guys, you need a vacation as well. Go somewhere nice.”

They followed him out, watching from the porch as he jogged down to Richard’s Escalade, he put his things in the back before getting in beside Mason.

“Everything all set?” Mr. Bryant asked from the front seat.

“Yes, sir.” Liam replied, buckling his seatbelt.

“I was beginning to think that you weren't coming.” Mason whispered.

“Same here.” He replied with a grimace.

Liam shot one last look at his parents as the car was put in reverse, they waved their goodbyes as they backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Liam really wasn’t looking forward to the long trip, but he was definitely ready for spending time at the beach with his friends.

  
“So, where’s Mrs. Bryant?” Liam texted to Mason

“She’s already there.” He replied, not looking up from his phone, and not giving any more of an explanation. Liam figured he probably didn’t have one. Mason went back to typing on his phone but when Liam didn’t get another message from him he figured that mason was probably texting the boy right in front of him. Liam shrugged, settling back into his seat, trying his best to get comfortable for the long trip ahead of them.

  
When they were finally reaching the Bryant's vacation home, it was almost dark. Liam sluggishly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, stretching his body as the last time they had made a stop was nearly two hours ago for refueling and a bathroom break. He took his time grabbing his bags, mainly waiting for Corey to show him where to go once they got inside the house. He followed Corey and Mason, suddenly realizing that he will probably be third-wheeling for the better part of the summer. He told himself not to think about it too much and to just enjoy being with his friends while he can. And of course having close access to the beach wasn't a bad thing either.

  
“What’s he doing here?” Mason asked, stopping in his tracks when they reached the living room. Liam looked around him, finding someone asleep on the couch with nothing but a pair of shorts on.

“Didn’t I mention he would be here?” Corey tilted his head.

“No, I would have remembered.” Mason replied hotly, Liam looked at the sleeping boy once again, admiring how peaceful he looked before he decided that it was unfair. Nobody should look that good while they're asleep.

“It must have slipped my mind, it was last minute.” Corey said, hanging his head low, “I'm sorry”

“It's okay,” Mason said, glancing back at the person on the couch, “I’m sorry I got upset.”

Liam wanted to ask what the problem was but before he could, Mrs. Bryant was ushering them a long to the bedroom he and Mason would be sharing. The room was a decent size, the walls were a pale blue and there were two beds with a small desk in between them. There was a door that lead outside, Liam placed his bags down on a bed and walked over to find that it opened up to a balcony facing the ocean. He could definitely get used to this.

“Is the room good enough?” Mrs. Bryant asked.

“Yeah, it's perfect.” Liam smiled as he turned back around.

She laughed before replying, “Good. Well I'll let you boys get settled and then we'll meet for dinner.”

“Sounds good,” Corey said as she left the room. He turned to Mason and Liam looking between them smiling.

  
Liam smiled back and turned around, giving them some privacy if needed, and by the sounds of lips smacking, he knew what they were up to. Liam pretty much knew where they stood. Wanting to be together but lacking the courage to actually go public with it. Liam had made it a secret mission this summer to get them together officially. He wanted to encourage them to stop dancing around the labels and to accept it for what it was. After all, you don't kiss your friends like that.

  
“So…” Liam started as soon as Corey left, earning a questioning look from Mason. “Who was that on the couch? And why did you almost freak out?”

“I did not almost freak out.”

“Mase, I know you.” Liam replied, “You almost freaked out.”

“Corey’s step brother. I told you about him getting in trouble for stealing a car, right?”

Liam thought back, trying to recollect the memory. Corey had been upset over something and Mason had told him about the guy being locked in a holding cell overnight.

“Rings a bell.” Liam nodded.

“I just don't want Corey to get upset over him, you know? He's always wanted a brother and when he finally gets one-” Mason shook his head, “I'll bet anything he's here hiding from something.”

“What do you mean? What else do you know about him?”

Mason sighed, “I just know he always causes trouble.”

Liam nodded, he knew there was more to it than what Mason was telling him now, but it was best to not get him going when they had just arrived.

“Let's just try to make the best of the summer.” Liam suggested, “I'm going to call my mom really quick.”

“You want me to wait?” Mason asked.

“Nah, you go ahead. Tell them I’ll be down soon.” He smiled, making his way through the sliding doors and out onto the balcony to dial his mother, settling on a video call to soothe his mother’s worrying mind to let her know he arrived to his destination in one piece.

Jenna picked up almost immediately and Liam heard her tell David to pause the movie they were watching before she directed her attention back to the phone and started speaking to him,  
“Liam, what’s wrong?”  
He laughed before replying, “I’m fine mom. Just checking in with you like I said. We just got here not too long ago.”  
Liam could see the look on her face and knew it was best to call her in video form. He knew she was still sad about him leaving for half of the summer, but being able to see him when they talked would keep her happy.  
“I’m really going to miss my boy,”  
“Its not going to be that long, hon. He’ll be home before you know it.” David had said from beside her.  
“I have you to blame for this, you decided it was good for him to go.” Jenna laughed, beaming at the man.  
“It is. A change of scenery will be good for him.”  
Jenna sighed before turning her attention back to Liam again, “I do think that’s right. So, how far from the beach are you?”  
-  
After Liam's phone call and promises of calling tomorrow and the next day, he sat and looked out at the ocean. All that separated them from the beach were some boulders at the edge of the property. There was a small stone walkway that cut through them, leading onto the sandy beach. The sky was really what got him, it looked magical in that moment. On one end, the sky was a contrast of pinks and blues. On the other, a mix of purple and dark blues. The water was nipping at the shore and Liam would love to just sit there and watch the darkness take over as he listened to the sound of the waves.

Liam knew he should just go ahead and join the others for dinner but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture the sunset now while he had the chance. Running back into the room, he grabbed his camera from his bag and went back to the balcony, snapping as many pictures as he could before deciding to finally head on down to dinner.

He was just making his way out of the bedroom when his phone chirped with a notification for a text. One from his mother bidding him to have a good night and to sleep well. Typing a reply, he collided with someone. When he looked up, he found Theo looking at him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Sorry,” Liam explained, “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He slid his phone in to his back pocket before looking back at the boy known as Theo with a small smile.

“It's fine,” Theo nodded his head towards the front of the house, “Dinner is ready, they're waiting for you.”

“Right, sorry.” Liam rushed, looking down the hallway. "Aren't you coming?”

Theo quirked an eyebrow before shaking his head, “No.”  
“Oh,” He frowned as Theo turned and walked a few feet down the hall. Liam watched him stop in front of a door and turn to look at him, his face took on a softer look as he gave a small hesitant smile. Liam smiled once again before Theo disappeared behind the door.

Liam walked to the dining room with his head hung low. Worried that everyone upset with him for making them wait and curious as to why the other boy wasn’t joining them for dinner but he didn’t feel like he was in the position to ask.

It wasn't as bad as Liam thought it would be, sure everyone was pretty quiet, but it was mostly because it had been a long day. Liam was just glad it wasn’t because they were upset over him making them wait, Mrs. Bryant was glad Liam had talked to his mother and insisted to take all the time he needed next time. There was some small chit chat about drive from Beacon Hills and talk of sightseeing and the places they should definitely visit while they were there.

After dinner Liam, Mason, and Corey lounged around in the game room, playing against each other in pool before they headed off to bed. Liam was blown away by the luxury of the Bryant’s home and was ready to see more the next morning.  
-  
Liam found himself tossing and turning most of the night, no matter what he tried, he could not get himself to go to sleep. Being in a new place and away from his own bed always did this to him and he just could not get comfortable.

Mason on the other had was sound asleep and Liam was envious of the other boy’s ability to fall asleep anywhere he could. Liam turned towards the desk between their beds and grabbed his phone to check the time, finding it to be just after two in the morning. Sighing, he set his phone back on the desk and kicked off his blanket, settling his feet on the floor before he walked as quietly as he could across the room to the balcony door.

The early morning air felt nice on his skin, cooler in contrast to when they first arrived last night. Liam welcomed the smell of salt and the sound of the waves again. It was that time of night where only the moon was there to keep you company, giving light to the dark ocean glistening below it. The waves were calm tonight and Liam wondered if they were always this calm, only showing off when they knew people were watching or wrecking havoc when they thought people deserved it.

Liam was unaware of how long he was out there, caught up in a peaceful dream-like state when suddenly there was a loud thump on the far end of the balcony. His heart was beating loudly in his chest when he saw a figure climbing over the side of the banister. His wide eyes caught sight of Theo’s face when his feet found the comfort of the smooth wood beneath his own.

‘Shit!” Theo gasped, eyes blown wide with shock, “You scared the fuck out of me.”  
Liam laughed, “If it helps, you scared me as well.”  
The other boy shook his head, “What are you doing out here?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” He replied, “Why are you sneaking back into your house?”  
Theo shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep. You gonna snitch on me?” Liam could have sworn he saw the curve of a smirk playing on his lips as he asked.

With a slight furrow of his brow, he shook his head. It was none of his business what the strange boy got up to in the middle of the night and he wasn’t about to cause any problems with the guy Mason was so exasperated over. Liam didn’t know him and didn’t have any room to speculate or judge, anyway.  
“No.”

Theo met Liam's eyes and could see the suspicion playing in the other's eyes even as he said his thanks. It wasn't a moment later that Theo was opening the farthest balcony door and slipping inside. Once Liam saw the light go out, he turned back towards the beach and shook his head. What a strange day.

With sleep finally catching up to him, he returned to his bed and felt himself relaxing into the pillows and the plushness of the soft mattress. Thoughts of what the morning and daylight would bring played on his mind and he was excited for the promise of getting to explore and enjoy his time with his friends. The last thing he thought of was capturing a new adventure before his mind finally drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
